


Marked Men

by GalaxySong



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hotch worries, M/M, Porn, but there is some plot, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is worried when he finds a leaflet about abuse in Spencer's pocket and thinks he might me hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Men

**Author's Note:**

> For Hurt/Confort bingo, Bruises

Hotch felt he spent most of his time picking up after Jack and Spencer when ever he was home. Jack’s toys and Spencer’s books littered the living room making it look like a garage sale. He knew having Spencer live with them would be a big difference, he just didn’t realise how much.

When they weren’t on a case Spencer would sleep odd hours and eat at the strangest times, he had once been woken up at three in the morning by noises coming from the kitchen. He had assumed it was Jack trying to get a glass of water but had found Spencer at the kitchen table eating lucky charms and looking half a sleep.

It was all very strange to Hotch, he was used to routines, sleeping eight hours a night ,eating three meals a day at the proper times when work didn’t get in the way.

It was a regular thing for Spencer to be woken up by hunger pangs and eat what was ever in the kitchen that was quickest to make. Hotch tried his best to have him eat dinner with him self and Jack but just in case he had started making sure there would be leftovers after dinner and put it in the fridge, worried about the amount of sugar Spencer was eating.

He was sure it was a huge change for Spencer as well, living with a four year old was a huge shock to the system after living most of his adult life on his own. But even though Spencer didn’t believe that Hotch thought he was fantastic with Jack. He would always be patient and take his time answering Jack’s question no matter how random or silly they might seam to any one else.

They didn’t argue often but they were only human and when they did it way usually explosive, some times working and living together was just to much . But they always made sure Jack was any where near when they did fight.

 

But even with all that they were happy, he would never thought he would be happy again after Haley but Spencer had changed everything and he liked to think that Spencer was happy to.

 

 

 

A week later Hotch wasn’t so sure about that, he had picked up Spencer’s coat that was laying on the floor under the coat rack when the crumpled up leaflet fallen out of his pocket. He had picked up and was going to put it back when he noticed the writing. It was a advice leaflet on domestic abuse. He froze confused why Spencer would have something like this.

For a minute he thought about putting the leaflet back and forgetting he had ever seen it but if he was honest with him self he knew he wouldn’t be able to. That he would be constantly afraid that he was doing something to Spencer to hurt him with out even knowing it.

Hotch heard the shower turn off and knew this was the best time to confront Spencer about it while Jack was staying with his aunts. He headed towards the bed room hoping he was really just over reacting.

 

 

He froze in the bed room door way at the sight of Spencer in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, skin still damp from the shower. He must have made some noise because Spencer turned around and smiled at him.

“Hey, I was thinking we could order in to night,” When he didn’t answer straight away Spencer frowned “Is everything ok?”

Hotch help up the leaflet for him to see “This fell out of your coat pocket.”

Spencer took the leaflet his nose wrinkled in confusion and then Hotch saw when he recognised it.

“Why do you have it?” Hotch asked.

Spencer bit his bottom lip for a second and then gave a sigh “Last week when the unsub fell down the stairs and took me with him and you insisted I go to the hospital and checked out. The Doctor saw that I had quite a few bruises, some older than the ones caused by the fall. He jumped the wrong conclusions, even though I told him I bruise easily he just didn’t believe it. When I wouldn’t take the leaflet off him he must have slipped it in my coat pocket.”

Hotch glanced at the leaflet then back at Spencer “He thought I was abusing you?”

“No he just thought that I was one of the many he sees every week that claimed they are just clumsy, he was just trying to be helpful. It probably gets hard to figure out what ones are just genuine accidents.”

 

Spencer suddenly took his hand and pulled him over to the full length mirror hanging on the wall. He arranged them so that he was standing in front of the mirror with him behind. Hotch couldn’t resist resting his chin on Spencer’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, trying to ignore how his body was reacting to a almost naked Spencer.

 

Spencer pointed to a small bruise on his left shoulder “What does this make you think of?”

Hotch remembered exactly how that bruise had been caused, a case with a missing girl. They had just gotten to her in time before her kidnapper was about to kill her. When they had gotten back to the hotel room he had pinned Spencer against the door and kissed him, hungry and desperate. Both of them full of adrenaline and joy that they had saved that little girl. He had bitten down just a little to hard on Spencer’s shoulder leaving a mark that was still there weeks later.

Spencer hadn’t been lying to the Doctor when he said he bruised easily.

 

Spencer continued to point out the small bruises and even little scars when he had bitten to deep or scratched him by accident.

 

“When you look at them you think about the times we have been together but through some one else eyes they wouldn’t see it the same way.”

Understanding dawned on Hotch, he had seen pictures of abused and beaten people from domestic abuse cases. Of course a Doctor or any one would take one look at Spencer and think some one was hutting him.

He went to pull away, feeling sick but Spencer grabbed his arms and stopped him.

“You didn’t let me finish, that’s what other people might think when they look at the bruises, but do you know what I think?”

Hotch shook his head not trusting him self to speak.

“I see the proof that you want me, I’ve never been with any one that was that passionate with me. And don’t forget your not the only one that’s left your mark.”

Spencer pulled away from him and turned to face him. He pulled up Hotch’s shirt and still to his amazement his eyes didn’t even linger on the horrifying scars left by Foyet.

Spencer ran a finger over a almost faded bruise on the left of his chest “This was last week after we got back from New York, I held you down while I rode you for over a hour.”

Hotch shivered in pleasure at the memory of that.

“Please don’t let this bother you Aaron.”

Hotch nodded, his stomach still felt almost queasy at the thought that some one thought he was hurting Spencer but he could understand some one jumping to the wrong conclusion.

 

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Hotch hard, nipping at his lower lip, obviously trying to distract him.

Hotch was more than happy to let him try and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist pulling him close, he deliberately nudged the towel causing to fall to the floor. He tried to give him a innocent look but Spencer laughed and pulled him into a hungry kiss. They both ended up on the bed a tangle of limbs, Spencer pulling at Hotch’s clothes, desperate to get to skin.

 

 

Hours later Hotch watched Spencer sleep, his eyes lingering over each new mark. He could feel quite a few on his own body. He didn’t even want to know what his back looked like after Spencer’s fingernails had been digging into his skin or how much the bruises on his shoulders would like in the morning. It was strange but he liked having the marks on him, in a primal way it was if he felt owned by Spencer and he was sure Spencer felt the same way, the bruises made him feel wanted in a way he never felt before, not even with Haley.

Spencer woke up and stretched, a smile tugging at his lips at the aches he felt. He turned and faced Hotch, feeling him watch him.

“Hey, you ok?” he asked sleepily.

Hotch nodded not sure if he could put what he felt into words, instead he leaned forward and kissed the bruise forming on his shoulder and scraping his teethe over it.

Spencer smiled and traced his fingers over the welts on Hotch’s back.

“Yeah,” Spencer whispered “Me to.”

End


End file.
